TS Collection: Should've Said No
by Rafa008
Summary: : Ruki and Ryo restart their relationship after the boy cheated her. But then, again, the "hero-boy" did something wrong.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Ruki/Ryo

**Song:** Should've said No-Taylor Swift

**Resume: **Ruki and Ryo restart their relationship after the boy cheated her. But then, again, the "hero-boy" did something wrong.

**TS Collection: Should've Said No**

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Ruki-I'm so angry because this "hero-boy"!

Ruki entered in her house, her face red, while kicking her shoes in the door, going to her room, slamming feet on the floor. Renamon heard her tamer's voice and materialized herself in the room, worried.

Renamon-Ruki, what's wrong?

Ruki-It's nothing, Renamon. Nothing.

Ruki lied in the bed, shriveled, and when she saw her partner, she quickly wiped a tear from her violet eyes. She was looking a photo on her table, showing a girl of orange hair and violet eyes and besides her, a boy o brown hair in forelock and blue eyes. Ryo

Ruki-Ryo… Why, your idiot?

**Flashback**

_Ruki and Ryo were together, on the motorbike of the boy of 16, going to the amusement park, that opened that summer. They were going to celebrate the reattach of their relationship. Ruki smile to herself, happy for being again with the boy, feeling his smell, nevertheless what happened. She didn't want to admit, because she liked to look tough to people, but she loved him since the battle against the D-Reaper._

_Ryo parked in front of the amusement park and got down the motorbike, taking off the helmet and going to Ruki, to help she get down. She gave him a smile by side, taking off the helmet too, letting her orange hair falls on her back. Since they've been together, her mother, Rumiko, convinced her daughter to let the hair down more often. _

_Ruki accept the brunette's hand and got down, staying just some millimeters from hum, under the cherry blossom's tree. _

_Ryo smiling-Are you happy?_

_Ruki-Sure Ryo. _

_He embraced her, while the girl closed the distant between them, in a passion kiss. When their lips apart, both had red lips, and touched their brows, for some seconds._

_Ryo-I Love you, you know?_

_He was always the first to say these words, but Ruki liked this way._

_Ruki-And you know that I love you. Let's go?_

_They two walked together, holding hands, going to the amusement park, seeing the booths and Ryo bought her bouquet of red roses, and for Ruki, everything was looking as a fairy tale, the music they liked was being played…_

_Ryo-Let's dance Ruki._

_Ruki-What? No Ryo!_

_But the boy took her by the hand and gathered with the others teen couples that were dancing, where the band was playing. Ruki didn't enjoy dancing and she was dressing a skirt her mother convinced her to use that night. But little by little, she started to enjoy and Ryo was spinning her, while they laughed. After, they found some of their friends, the Tamers Juri, Takato, Alice, Jenrya, Kazu e Kenta._

_Jenrya-Hey guys!_

_Ruki-Hi._

_Juri smiling-It's so good see you two together again, Ruki._

_Ruki-Thanks Juri._

_Juri-So, since we're all together, why don't we go to the switchback?_

_Takato-That's sound great, Juri._

_The boy of goggles smiled, hugging his girlfriend._

_Kazu & Kenta-We'll go._

_Jenrya-Me too. And you Alice?_

_The blond girl in a Black dress smiled, waving her hand to the boy of blue hair._

_Alice-Sorry Jen, I'll pass this time._

_Ruki-I'll go, and you Ryo?_

_Ryo-Hahahaha, I think I'll pass too._

_Ruki raised an eyebrow and Kazu and Kenta didn't believe in their hero._

_Ruki-Are you afraid, hero-boy?_

_Ryo-Of course I'm not, pumpkin. But I think I'll stay here with Alice. Go and have fun. _

_The group went to the switchback and Ruki and Jenrya went together. Ruki, courageous didn't fell afraid and Jenrya was calm. Kazu and Kenta, behind them two, shouted all the way. The worst moment was when the group got down and Ruki saw the same thing that happened one month ago, just changed the girl. Ryo was too near of Alice, holding a tuft of her blond hair and whispering something in her ear, while he was laughing and beat him lightly on the shoulder. The group stopped looking at them, without known what to say, turning to Ruki. Ruki closed her hands tight._

_Ruki-How could I be so idiot?_

_The 'couple' turned to the redhead girl, scared and soon, apart. Ryo tried to touch the girlfriend but she avoided it._

_Ryo-Ruki…_

_Ruki-How could you, Ryo? After everything that happened between us? And you, Alice, my friend!_

_Alice goggled. _

_Alice-Ruki, it was nothing, nothing!_

_Ruki shook her head, holding her tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of them, never._

_Ruki-Doesn't matter apologize now…_

_She turned herself and ran to a taxi. Ryo tried to follow her, but Jenrya stopped him._

_Ryo-Release me Jenrya, I need to talk to her!_

_Jenrya-It'll not work, talk to her now._

**End of the Flashback**

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Ruki looked the bouquet Ryo gave her and threw it away on the wall and then, she did the same with the photo, looking the broken glass and she didn't care. She opened her closet throwing the jacket he lent her one time and the birthday's cards and gifts, making a garbage mountain in the corner of her room.

Rumiko-Ruki, telephone for you!

Ruki shouting-Who is, mom?

But her mom disappeared in the corridor so Ruki wiped her face and opened the door, walking to the telephone, imagining it may be Juri, wanting to check her.

Ruki-Liten, Juri I-

Ryo-Ruki, listen to me please, don't turn off the phone.

Ruki-HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE POKEFACE TO CALL ME AFTER WHAT YOU DIDI?!

Ryo-Ruki, please, nothing happened between me and Alice, really.

Ruki-As nothing happened between you and Megumi, from you class, right?

Ryo-You know it was HER that kissed me.

Ruki-But you let her! It wasn't a moment of weakness, you didn't think of me.

The boy was almost whispering, despaired.

Ryo-Ruki, please... I'm sorry, I can kneel for you.

Ruki-Doesn't matter apologize on you knee you should've said no and we might be… Might be together.

The last words almost didn't come.

Ryo-Ruki…

Ruki-I'll turn off.

She did and little by little, she went to the ground, supporting her brow on the phone's table. She loved him so much, but couldn't see possibility for them two go back again. She started to cry, hugging herself, repeating his name.

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things: to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

In the next day, Ruki started to use ponytail again, for her mother's disgust.

Rumiko-Rukiiiii, you look so beautiful with your hair down, and your boyfriend, from the forelock, Ryo, he likes.

Ruki closed her eyes and handles, under the table.

Grandma-Rumiko, let's change the subject, please.

Ruki opened her eyes and thankfully in silence.

Rumiko-Ah, ok.

Ruki finished her breakfast and went to the door, taking her shoes. She only dressed the grey skirt because it was the uniform, she preferred jeans and shoes. In the school, was all the same and this time she wished she and Juri could be in the same school. The girls from her class like to gossip and the last news was that Ruki, the Ice Queen broke up with Ryo and started to use her hair up, again. Ruki didn't mind because they were all futile girls, so she supported her chin on her arms and turned to the window from her class.

Alice-Ruki?

Ruki turned her head and saw the blond girls, from the other class, looking insecurity. Ruki couldn't believe that Alice had courage to come and talk to her, after the last night's happening. Ruki rose, being in the same height as Alice.

Ruki-Alice, get out.

Alice-Ruki, listen me. Nothing happened, we were just talking.

Ruki-Ha! So near?

Alice looked a little ashamed.

Alice-I was telling him how much I liked Jenrya, but I didn't know how to get close to him. Ryo was only cheering me.

Ruki goggled, seating again in the chair.

Ruki-What?

Alice-It's true, I like Jenrya, Ryo loves you so much, don't lose him, Ruki,

Alice turned and went to her own classroom. Ruki was trying to believe in what the blond told her, but there were many doubts. He cheated her sometime ago with his classmate, even he telling her that it was the girl who kissed him. But he proved her so many times how much he loved her, like protecting her, giving her presents and being with her.

Ruki-What should I do?

She took her mobile phone and called Ryo, but he didn't attend. It was lunch time so he should be with the others tamers. She called Jenrya, because he wouldn't make questions.

Jenrya-Hello? Ruki?

Ruki-Jenrya, is Ryo there?

The brunette founded odd the question, but didn't say anything.

Jenrya-No Ruki, he didn't come to school today.

Ruki-Ok, thanks.

She turned the phone off, thinking in what she should do. Her mother wouldn't be angry if she cut classes. She took her bag, pretending a headache to the teacher and went off the school, going to Ryo's house.

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it..._

_Was she worth this..._

Ruki reached Ryo's door and knocked it, but nobody appeared.

Ruki-Ryo, it's me, open the door!

The door continued closed. Ruki kept knocking it until she gave up, supporting her back on the door, thinking in what she should do, she wanted so much to talk to him, feel his warm. Then the door opened and the girl fell in Ryo's arms, which looked surprise, seeing the redhead girl there. The boy was only dressed in old pants and had a towel around his neck, his hair wet.

Ryo-Ruki… What are you doing here?

The blue eyes were looking the violets and both of them didn't move, feeling the warm, her soft skin, and his strong arms. The girl, a little hanged back, rose from his arms and stared at him

Ruki-Tell me something, there was nothing between you and Alice, right?

Ryo serious- Of course not, Ruki.

But Ruki still looked a little in doubt

Ruki-But Alice is beautiful.

Ryo-Yes, she's and that's what I told her yesterday, and that she should talk with Jenrya, you know, she likes him.

Ruki-So, you think she's beautiful?

Ryo took a step forward, putting his hands on her hips.

Ryo-But you know there' no girl so beautiful like you, Ruki. Inside and outside. I love you.

Ruki gave him a little smile, looking to the other side.

Ruki-Even if a like to dress jeans and shoes?

Ryo laughed, raising her by the hips, leaving her higher than him, to stare at her.

Ryo-Even in jeans and shoes Ruki.

Ruki-Megumi… She didn't worth, right?

Ryo tranquilized her with a smile. He couldn't believe she could be so confident in battles and so insecurity in love.

Ryo-Never. You know I've been feeling so regretted about it.

Ruki-And do I worth?

Ruki felt her heart beating fast while he was lowering her, without release her and kissed her with energy. The kiss was getting deeper and Ryo raised his hand until her back, letting then more close than ever. Their tongues battled and both of them were grabbing each other, feeling the smell mixed of lavender and cologne. When they parted, Ryo stole one kiss, smiling.

Ryo-Yes.

She touched his cheek, lightly, smiling.

Ruki-Good… because you worth too.


End file.
